


Gravity

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [22]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, F/M, Held Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Gravity

She could unseat him anytime, but that wasn’t the point. She wanted him to hold her down, ground her, secure in the weight of his love. After a long time flying weightless alone in the black, he was her gravity.

*

He’d spent a long time defying gravity, flitting from one thing to another (a leaf on the wind) with no one to care to pin him down. But he had her now, a woman of strength who cared enough to hold on, to ground him. No matter how he tried to slip away, she was never going to let go.


End file.
